Last Word
by Alice the dark rabbit
Summary: Rin tidak tahu kalau Len kecelakaan, dan itulah terakhir kalinya roh Len datang kepada Rin untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada kembarannya itu.  BAD SUMMARY? TAT  Read and Review minna? :3


**Disclaimer : Nope... not me not me... :P tapi ceritanya punya me... (maap kalo ada yang merasa mirip TTATT)**

**Summary : Rin tidak tahu kalau Len kecelakaan, dan itulah terakhir kalinya roh Len datang kepada Rin untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada kembarannya itu.**

**Warning : Hem, gaje dan banyak sekali kata-kata tak baku, terlalu panjang, rumit? Just Enjoy Reading Here... *wink***

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin... Aku menyayangimu." aku bersemu merah dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Len, tapi aku hanya bisa menjawab "A-aku juga menyayangimu Len, t-tapi bukan berarti a-aku... Argh, aku menyayangi mu sebagai kembaranku itu saja... eheheh..." Aku tersenyum agar Len tidak sedih dengan yang aku katakan, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan senyumnya mengalahkan hujan lebat di sore itu.<em>

"_Sudahlah, hujannya tambah deras lhooo! Kamu basah kuyup semua lagi, nanti kau terkena flu lagi!" Aku menyuruhnya masuk untuk mengeringkan diri._

_Kriiiinggg..._

"_Halo!" aku mengangkat telepon dengan terburu-buru selagi Len mengeringkan diri. Tapi kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini._

"_Rin-chan... L-Len..." kak Meiko ternyata yang menelepon. Tapi kenapa dia mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata? Dan kenapa firasat burukku makin bertambah? Yang lebih membuatku penasaran bukannya Len sudah ada di Rumah?_

"_Kenapa kak Meiko?" Aku menghilangkan semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku dan langsung bertanya."Len terkena kecelakaan motor, Rin-chan..."_

**.**

**.**

**Last Word**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelap dan setelah semalam mimpi indah, aku melihat ke alarm yang biasanya membangunkanku pagi-pagi. "What the hell! Huwaaa... Bakalan telat nih!"

Aku berlari keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, dan... Oh, ternyata semua sudah disini. Ada kak Luka, kak Meiko, dan kembaranku yang imut Len.

"Rin-chan bangung kesiangan lagi?" tanya kak Meiko dengan nada mengejek. "Biasalah, anak kesayangan." sahut Len. Gah, kau ini berpihak sama siapa sih Len.

"A-a-ku nggak bangun kesiangan, cuman alaramnya yang nggak bunyi-bunyi." aku berusaha menutup-nutupi kesalahanku. "Heee... nggak bunyi gimana, kak Luka jadi pusing denger itu alaram bunyi terus... Eh, malah kamunya yang nggak bangun-bangun." jawab kak Luka dengan tertawa kecil. "Hehehe..." aku nyengir kuda dengan jariku membentuk tanda _peace_.

Lagipula inilah nasibku harus tinggal dengan mereka karena... yah, sebetulnya orang tua kami bercerai, dan mereka telah meninggal. Kemudian Len kembali ke tempat tinggalku dengan kakak kandung kami, Luka juga membawa kakak tirinya ka Meiko kemari.

Sememnjak Len kembali, aku jadi lebih senang bermain dan bersenang-senang. Banyak sekali hal-hal, permainan, dan apa saja yang diberi tau Len padaku. Dan juga kedua kakak tersanyangku ini juga baik, dan menyenangkan. Apalagi pacar kak Luka, cowok yang seperti cewek rambutnya ungu dan dia baik sekali... hem siapa namanya aku lupa.

Aku segera sarapan pagi, dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. "Yosh... Oi, Rin kamu udah siap?" Len sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap berangkat, tapi aku belum selesai menali sepatuku.

"Huwaaa, sebentar lagi... nanggung nih!" aku menali sepatuku lebih cepat lagi. "Yak! Sudah, berangkat sekarang?","Nggak, berangkat tahun depan! Ya, sekaranglah... Ayo!" Len menjawab dengan kesal.

"Hehehe, kan cuman bercanda... Ayo!" dan kami meninggalkan rumah dan berlari agar tidak terlambat.

**Di Depan Sekolah**

Kami sampai tepat waktu, dan ternyata masih benyak sekali murid-murid yang masih di luar Sekolah.

"Ah, itu Rin-chan dan Len-kun! Oiii!" Aku dan Len berlari menuju sumber suara yang telah memanggil kami dan ternyata itu Miku-senpai dan Kaito-senpai dari SMA Vocalo.

Hah, Kaito-senpai dengan Miku-senpai. Kenapa? Kenapa pagi ini mereka bersama. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada mereka dan membuat mereka lebih akrab?

"Rin-chan... Hebat, sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMP! _Good Job!_" kata Miku-senpai dengan nada ceria, seakan-akan mencoba menghiburku yang sekarang terlihat sedih. "Oh, dan tentu saja Len-kun juga..." Miku-senpai mengacak-acak rambut Len dan merapikannya lagi dan Len sampai memerah.

Aku melirik Kaito-senpai dan dia sadar kalau dari tadi aku melirikinya. "Ahaha... Senangnya, iya kan Rin-chan? Ah, Miku ayo jangan bermain-main terus, keburu bel masuk nih!" aku senang karena dia mengajakku berbicara meski hanya sebentar setelah terkahir kali aku ditolak olehnya. "Hai.. hai... Kaito-senpai, hehehe... Dah, Rin-chan dan Len-kun!"

Mereka telah pergi, tapi tetap saja aku merasa Kaito-senpai mencoba menjauh dariku agar tidak menyinggung hatiku. Tapi tetap saja aku sedih, *pats* "Rin... Kamu sedih kan?" tanya Len dan dia mulai mengintip ke arah wajahku dan aku mengelap air mataku.

"Nggak, aku nggak nangis kok... Lagian apa yang harus ditangisi?" Aku bertanya untuk menutupi rasa sedihku ini, tapi aku tidak yakin. "Um, karena Miku-senpai itunya Kaito-senpai?" tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis.

"Hah, sudah kudaga. Sudah sudah, jangan nangis... jelek loh nanti!"

"Biarin, biar tambah banyak yang nggak suka sama aku!" aku melanjutkan tangisanku yang terisak isak, untung saja Gerbang Sekolah sudah agak sepi. "Lagian, emang kamu ngerti perasaanku?" aku melanjutkan tangisku dan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Dan kemudian Len memelukku dan mengelus rambutku, "Sudah... Jangan sedih lagi, kan masih banyak orang lain. Termasuk aku!" dan Len mencium keningku.

"H-h-huh!" wajahku menjadi tambah merah setelah menangis tadi. "Apa yang kau maksud, Kau ini adik kembarku dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku barusan?" aku memegang pipi untuk meredakan merah di wajahku ini.

Seharian ini Len mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedihku ini, sampai-sampai dia meminta bantuan temannya dengan alasan hanya ingin melucu. Aku hanya pasrah akan perasaan sedihku dan tertawa dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Len.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Hem?"

"Sebelum pulang, kita jalan-jalan dulu ya?"

"Kemana? Tumben kamu ngajak aku jalan-jalan?"

"Ya, pokoknya nanti..." Len menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari pergi. "Mau main rahasia-rahasiaan ya?" Aku mulai berdiri dan mencoba mengejar Len dan memukulnya.

**Sepulang Sekolah**

"Fuuu... Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Len. "Emang dimana sih?" ayo mencoba mencari papan nama tempat kami berada, "Toko Aksesoris?" aku heran, Len juga tertarik sama toko yang kayak gini ya?

Len menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam. Disana aku melihat banyak sekali aksesoris yang lucu-lucu dan kemudian ada yang menarik perhatianku. "Hey, Len. Itu kayaknya bagus deh?"

"Sudah ketemu yah, yang menarik?" aku mengangguk dan Len melihatnya juga. "Wah, iya ini bagus!" kemudian petugas yang menjual aksesoris itu menuju kearah kami dan bertanya, "sudah menentukan pilihannya, dik?","sudah mbak, yang ini yah!" ujar Len sambil menunjuk kalung yang berbentuk nada itu.

"Wah, pilihan yang bagus. Kalo yang ini khusus kalung pasangan. Ini ada dua." kata petugas itu sambil menunjukkan dua buah kalung, yang satu bandul nada G dan yang satu nada F.

"Wah, sempurna Rin. Aku yang ini dan kamu yang ini ya?" tawar Len dengan menunjukkan kalung bernada G itu untukku sedangkan Len yang bernada F. "Oke? Yah, sudah mbak yang ini." kata Len dengan wajah yang senang, aku yang melihatnya mulai merasa senang tetapi.

"Hah, kok aku nangis ya?","Hem?" tanya Len yang mulai menengok ke arahku. "Ahaha, enggak kok."

"Nah, kemana lagi yuk? Kita main dulu, kan besok hari libur!"

"Hah? Masih ada lagi emang mau kemana, lagian kan masih bisa besok."

"Enggak bisa, besok aku mau nemenin kak Meiko jalan-jalan. Gimana kalau nonton?"

"Boleh, tapi Len yang bayar ya?" aku hanya bercanda tapi Len menganggapnya serius. "Oke, tak apa serahkan sama Len!" ujar Len dengan membusungkan dada dan menepuknya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dengan tingkah lakunya dan kelihatannya Len ikut senang melihatku senang.

Len benar-benar mengajakku ke Bioskop, tapi film yang dipilihnya benar-benar tidak tepat. Untuk saat-saat yang senang ini aku nggak mau nonton film yang penuh emosional.

Film itu berkisah tentang seorang pasangan yang saling mencintai tetapi, suatu saat kekasih sang gadis pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dan beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu sang gadis menjadi bisu. Orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk kakaknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa membujuknya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air mata, dan kulihat Len ternyata dia lebih serius dari yang kuduga sampai-sampai air matanya benar-benar bercucuran. Dia melihat kearahku, kami saling memandang dan kami tertawa karena kami sama-sama menangis.

"Haaahh, tadi menyenangkan ya?" aku melihat Len yang masih mengelap air matanya dan aku tersenyum. "Iya... hahahahaha..." kami tertawa bersama lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

_**Kejadian itu...**_

Siang itu kak Luka sudah duluan pergi dengan kak Gakupo. Sedangkan Len dan kak Meiko sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Fiuh! Semuanya sudah siap, tinggal berangkat. Len?","_Roger_, kak." jawab Len penuh semangat.

"Oke Rin-chan... jaga rumah ya, selagi kami pergi. Jangan ngeluyur kemana-mana loh?"

"Oke kak... Sip, aku hanya akan jaga rumah dan membaca sesuatu yang menghilangkan bosan." aku langsung berpura-pura membaca buku dengan ekspresi bosan. "Tapi, hati-hati ya kak!","Yap, kami berangkat!"

"LEN!" aku berteriak. "Ya?" Len berbalik ke arahku. "Hati-hati ya! Jaga dirimu baik-baik!","Uhm..." kata Len dengan wajah yang masih berseri. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak akan hal ini dan sampai-sampai mengatakan hal itu.

Ukkhhh... Aku bosan dirumah, hanya membaca buku, nonton tv, dan makan. Huh, aku dengar ada suara hujan. Wah, hujannya deras sekali, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Aku mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu dan aku segera membuka pintu itu.

"Len? Mana kak Meiko?" aku bertanya dan melihat Len yang basah kuyup itu. "Tadi aku berpisah sama kak Meiko, trus aku langsung lari saja ke rumah. Ehehe..." masih saja dia tertawa. "Tapi Rin... aku mau mengatakan sesuatu.","Iya, apa itu?"

"Rin... Aku menyayangimu." aku bersemu merah dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Len, tapi aku hanya bisa menjawab "A-aku juga menyayangimu Len, t-tapi bukan berarti a-aku... Argh, aku menyayangi mu sebagai kembaranku itu saja... eheheh..." Aku tersenyum agar Len tidak sedih dengan yang aku katakan, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan senyumnya mengalahkan hujan lebat di sore itu.

"Sudahlah, hujannya tambah deras lhooo! Kamu basah kuyup semua lagi, nanti kau terkena flu lagi!" Aku menyuruhnya masuk untuk mengeringkan diri.

Kriiiinggg...

"Halo!" aku mengangkat telepon dengan terburu-buru selagi Len mengeringkan diri. Tapi kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Rin-chan... L-Len..." kak Meiko ternyata yang menelepon. Tapi kenapa dia mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata? Dan kenapa firasat burukku makin bertambah?

"Kenapa kak Meiko?" Aku menghilangkan semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku dan langsung bertanya."Len terkena kecelakaan motor, Rin-chan..." Aku kaget dengan yang dikatakan kak Meiko aku segera menuju ruang tamu _bukannya Len sudah pulang?_kulihat Len sudah tidak ada disana.

Aku hanya bisa menangis karena itu, tapi rasanya masih seperti ada yang memelukku dan berbisik agar aku tidak boleh menangis. Tapi percuma, aku hanya bisa menangisi semua itu. Dan tangisku tidak berhenti seiring dengan hujan deras itu.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Huwaaa... nyooo... gomen nyoo... ini aneh nyooo... TTATT tapi yang Hani tau ini cerita terinspirasi dari pesan berantai yang dikirimin temen Hani lewat sms... sedih nyooo... tapi gimana? aneh nggak? cukup itu sekian bingung mau komen apa lagi... TTATT<br>Oh, iya... tgl 28 November itu _white day _ya? gak tau saya...  
><strong>

**Reviews minna? (diwajibkan) *plakkk* TTATT  
><strong>


End file.
